Of College and Pixies
by melness0128
Summary: Baron is a student at NXT University and is taking his first art class where Alexa is the tempting nude model.
1. Chapter 1

Originally written last May for a friends birthday and since tweaked the smallest bit. Not the same universe as my other NXT University fic.

* * *

In the center of the art room of NXT University there was a chaise set up on a wooden platform so that the models could be easily viewed by everyone in the class and from every angle. Arranged around the platform were about thirty or so easels with the standard plastic school chair for the students to sit in. Baron chose an easel that allowed him to face the door, unfortunately that also meant he was facing the chaise and the woman currently sitting on the chaise. The model (he could only assume) was a petite woman with straight blonde hair falling to the center of her back, the tips of her hair were dyed a bright blue. Her eyes though were brighter and bluer than even her hair and her lips were painted a vivid shade of candy apple red. She was stunning and when she caught him staring at her she shot him a sly smile.

The people who shuffled in and began filling up the other seats seemed to be your typical art crowd. On his right was a black man with an afro of curls, a goatee and Power Rangers shirt and to his left a blonde in a floral skirt and tan sandals with straps that went up to her knee. He also spied a pale skinny guy in a beret talking to a guy with a handlebar mustache and a brunette girl with a side ponytail and about five different headbands. Oh yeah, this class was full of weirdos.

At three o'clock sharp the professor walked in and closed the door behind him before proceeding to the stage and standing in front of the woman.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I'm Professor Baize and the name of this class is Drawing Figures: Art from the Human Form and that's exactly what you'll be doing in this class; drawing figures from the human form. Some of you may have formal art training and some of you may not. But training and refinement aren't always important. Art is about feeling, it's about putting some emotion to canvas and letting other people feel that, about making something that evokes some kind of reaction in the viewer." As he spoke he slowly walked the circumference of the circle of easels, looking at each student in turn before he was once again standing in front of the model.

"Now this is Alexa," he pointed to the petite blonde who stood and curtsied when he said her name. "She's going to be our model for this semester. For those of you who don't know how this works let me explain. Alexa will pose, you draw. It's really as simple as that."

Then Baize turned to Alexa. "Whenever you're ready."

Alexa dropped her robe reveling nothing but sun kissed skin underneath. Her breasts were small but still full and perky. The light streaming through the windows behind him bounced off of the crystal butterfly hanging from a ring through her bellybutton, making little rainbows on her abdomen. The hair at the juncture of her thighs was trimmed into a heart and Baron was pretty sure Alexa had just about the best body he'd ever seen. When his eyes made their way back to her face she was looking right at him with that same smile as earlier, only this time she followed it up with a wink.

Alexa sat down and adjusted her position a few times before she seemed to find one that was comfortable enough to hold for an hour and fifteen minutes. She sat with her upper body propped against the back of the chaise her legs stretched out along the length of it. Her left arm was nestled against the curve of her body and her left hand rested on the rim of a large bowl of fruit that Alexa was now using to conceal the heart at her core. Baron hadn't even noticed the bowl of fruit until now. She grabbed up a peach from said bowl, sunk her teeth into the flesh and Baron could see the rivulets of juice sliding down her chin to land on her chest. Suddenly Baron's mouth was so dry his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth and he cleared his throat to try and produce some saliva.

Alexa's eyes landed on him once again and she stared directly into his eyes when she said, "I'm ready."

She kept the peach poised in front of her mouth as if she meant to take another bite at any moment, her eyes never leaving his and he realized that she meant to hold this pose for the duration. His classmates had all pulled out their pens and pencils and charcoals and started working but Baron sat there frozen, unable to move for the weight of Alexa's gaze.

He didn't have any art training other than a few classes in high school and he'd had only the barest hint of talent when it came down to it but that had been years ago and never with a beautiful naked woman less than three feet in front of him and staring directly at him. Still Baron was a grown man, a tough guy by nature and he could ignore his baser feelings in order to accomplish his goal…but some of the peach juice had finally made its way down to her breast and as he watched it slid down the slope to pool over her nipple. He could imagine taking that nipple into his mouth, the sweetness of peach and Alexa filling his mouth. He could feel his cock begin to stir in his oil splattered jeans.

 _Snap out of it!_ Giving his head a little shake he pulled out his own pencil and, opting not to use the easel, pulled out his sketchbook instead and turned to the first page. It was a brand new sketchbook that he'd bought specifically for this class and the spine crackled when he opened it, the smell of new paper filling his nose.

He decided it would be best to start with her face so that he had a moment to gather himself before moving on to more tempting views. First he sketched out the oval of her face and two smaller ovals for her eyes. A light line down the center for her nose and a horizontal one for the mouth. After that he went in darker, creating the highlights and shadows that made up the shape of her face, her cheeks and her forehead. He most wanted to capture that glint of playfulness in her eyes, that little sparkle that he'd seen when she'd winked at him earlier. He pictured the upturned left side of her mouth in a devilish smirk, the barest hint of a dimple showing. He was so engrossed in his work that he hardly noticed when Baize walked up behind him and paused.

"I like the expression you're going with here, like she's just remembered a good inappropriate joke." The next was spoken louder so that everyone could hear. "The model is a basis for your work but you don't have to restrain yourself to exactly what you see. Good job Mr..?"

"Corbin. Baron Corbin."

"Mr. Corbin. Now we're about out of time for today. Keep these drawings for your portfolio. Every bit of art you create will go into this portfolio and I will be collecting them at the end of term to judge your overall growth and how well you've met the criteria set forth each week. For your homework I want you to pick one contemporary figurative artist and discuss the evolution of their work. I'll see you all next week."

While the class gathered their things and began to filter out Baron looked at his drawing once more. It was a complete face, with shadows and plains and immediately recognizable as Alexa. He'd filled in her hair which went down around her unfinished shoulders but like the real woman, it was the eyes that were the most compelling. All in all, it was much better than he'd thought it would be.

For the second time that day he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Alexa standing in front of him until she spoke.

"Can I see it?" Her voice was light and airy, every bit as pixie-like as the rest of her.

He hadn't even seen her get dressed nor step off the little platform. He'd also never seen a woman naked without having spoken to her at least once beforehand. Baron had thought to keep her as _just the model_ and not let it ever get to be anything more than that, considering he'd be staring at her naked for about a total of about sixty hours. If he let it be anything other than that he'd probably explode.

Images of his mouth on her peach tipped breast came unbidden to his mind again and he found himself tripping over his words. "I... I... I uh, yeah. It's not that great or anything but..."

She came around the easel and stood behind him, where Professor Baize had stood a few minutes ago and peered over his shoulder at the sketchbook he held in his lap. She stood close enough that her breast touched his shoulder and he could feel the heat of her seeping through his shirt, the smell of peaches and carnations wafting around them.

The seconds ticked by and finally Baron could take it no more and turned his upper body so that he could see her face again. Her expression was one of consideration, three delicate lines forming in between her eyes, then they were gone replaced by another one of her winning smiles.

"I like it. See you next week Baron." She skipped to the door, picked up a gym bag and was gone.

This class was either gonna be a lot of fun or a lot of stress packed into a five-foot pixie.

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic is 4 chapters. I'll probably be revising them and posting them tonight. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen weeks ago if someone had told Baron that he would actually enjoy this art class he'd have laughed in their face. If they'd told him that he and Alexa would become friends he'd have laughed even louder and longer then asked if they were high. Alexa was a beautiful woman but she wasn't his type. He preferred dirtier, punk rock, grease balls for friends and darker, edgier, harder women for lovers but Alexa had managed to surprise him.

After their encounter that first week he'd gone to class and deliberately seated himself behind Alexa so she couldn't stare at him and hopefully he wouldn't act like a complete fucktard again, hopefully she wouldn't even notice him. He succeeded with the first part, Alexa sat facing the windows as she had before. As for not being noticed and not acting like a fucktard, total failure.

At the end of the class she again got dressed without his noticing and materialized in front of his easel again.

"So Baron, how many tattoos do you have?" she asked pointing to the sleeve covering his left arm.

"I have a chest piece too. It connects to my sleeve and extends over to my right shoulder. I plan on having a full sleeve down my right arm eventually. I'd uh ask if you had any but uh ya know..."

He reached up to scratch at his neck as he tried to figure out how to put it without sounding like an asshole.

Alexa laughed girlishly and replied bluntly. "Since you've already seen me naked as the day I was born you already know I don't have any tattoos."

Baron cleared his throat "Uh yeah, that. You ever thought about getting any?"

"Sure I've thought about it. I just don't think I'd be able to deal with the pain. I'm such a chicken. But I like them, I think they're really cool," She extended her arm to run a finger lightly over the wing of the raven covering his bicep "And sexy. See you next week Baron." Then she'd turned and left again.

After that it became their weekly ritual. After the class let out Alexa would find Baron and they'd have a short conversation which would end with Alexa saying something that completely stunned him and then she'd skip off, always saying that she'd see him next week.

Today was the last class of the semester and Professor Baize was returning everyone's graded portfolios and a slip with their final grade. When Mr. Baize got to Baron he stopped and said, "I was pleased with all of the work you showed me this semester. Congratulations Mr. Corbin." before handing Baron him his portfolio.

Posted on the outside was an _A_ and inside on a small white slip another _A_ for his final grade. He was completely shocked, he never thought he would be able to draw well enough to pass let alone receive an _A_. Now that the class was over though Baron really had no use for his portfolio considering that he was majoring in mechanics but he didn't really want to throw it away either. He spent the rest of his final day in Drawing Figures: Art from the Human Body wondering what do with it. No way was he giving it to his mom that would just be weird and all of his friends would think it was dumb. When the idea finally came to him Baron wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

He'd give the portfolio to Alexa. All of the drawings were of her anyways and maybe she'd like to have them…but what if she didn't? Damn, he'd never thought of that. Well it didn't matter if she didn't like them, he didn't have to be here when she saw them. He could just leave them on his chair and escape as quickly as possible. He knew she would head to his seat for them to have their after class chat so she'd see the gift and take it and if she hated it well, Baron would be none the wiser because he'd never see her again.

Five minutes before class was to end Baron wrote her a note on a page from his sketchbook. He folded the note in half, scrawled _Alexa_ on the side and stuck it in the strings that held the big brown portfolio closed. He packed up his things and the second Baize announced the end of class Baron was up and out the door before Baize could even start his "have a safe and happy summer" speech.

When Boring Baize, as Alexa liked to refer to him, called for the end of class she got up from the love seat that they'd 'upgraded' too halfway through the semester and slipped into her robe. Once dressed she headed to the seat that Baron always took when he sat behind her. To her surprise he wasn't there and in his place was a plain brown portfolio with a piece of paper attached to it that had her name sloppily scrawled across it in blue ink.

Picking up the box and taking the seat that it had vacated she pulled out the note and began to read:

 _Alexa,_

 _These past 18 weeks have been wonderful. I've enjoyed our conversations very much and so I'd like you to have this as a gift to show my appreciation for your companionship and your never ending supply of inspiration. Thank you Alexa, for helping me find my inner artist. I wish you nothing but happiness. Keep sparklin little pixie!_

 _Fondly, Baron_

She opened the portfolio to find nothing but sketches of her. Most of them were from the class but others were original creations by Baron. Sketches of her sprawled on a bed, her hair a disheveled mess around her and a look of ecstasy on her face. Sketches of her sitting by a window and looking out at the woods, peace painted in every line of her body. There had to be at least fifty gorgeous drawings of her and she was stunned that he would just give these to her, that he would want to part with them at all.

But why hadn't he stayed after class to give it to her himself? Their after class chats had become routine and with this being the final class she had hoped to exchange numbers so they could keep in touch. Now she'd probably never see him again since Baron didn't live on campus and she had no way of contacting him. How would she ever thank him for his wonderful gift? Shoulders slumped and feeling more dejected than she could ever remember she grabbed her gym bag and left the art room.

She was halfway across the courtyard when someone slammed into her from behind and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

She immediately recognized the voice of her best friend Charlotte but she decided to play along.

"Oh, whoever could be it be? Sasha maybe?"

Charlotte and Sasha were natural born enemies ever since Sasha had replaced Charlotte as queen bee of NXT and she knew her answer would garner a reaction from her friend.

"Ew no." She removed her hands from over Alexa's eyes and moved to her side, matching her longer strides to Alexa's smaller ones.

"What's got you down? You look like someone just ran over your puppy."

Alexa sighed. She couldn't believe Baron had left without speaking to her, she'd considered him a friend. She'd even thought about asking him out a few times like Charlotte had urged but she'd been too chicken to go through with it.

"Well you know that guy I like,"

"The brooding tattooed hottie from the art class yup."

"Yeah him, well at the end of class today he didn't stay for our usual talk. But I found this on his chair." She handed the portfolio to Charlotte.

They stopped so Charlotte could flip through Baron's drawings. When she was finished she looked at Alexa and her mouth was hanging open. "This is heavy stuff Lexa. A guy doesn't draw pictures like these without feeling something. How come you never asked him out?"

" _Ugh_ , I wanted to but I was scared, I mean what if he said no? Then I would have had to get naked in front of him for the rest of the semester knowing that he didn't feel the same way about me. That would have been torture!"

Charlotte laughed. "It's gonna be torture now, especially since you know for a fact now that he likes you. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! I didn't get his number and he doesn't stay on campus. I don't know any of his friends or any of the other classes he might take. I am well and truly screwed Char."

As they continued on their way to their dorm Alexa kicked at a pebble in her path, watching it glide across the concrete before coming to a stop at the edge of the grass. She'd really messed things up this time. Suddenly Charlotte pulled her to a stop.

"Hey I got it! I know the intern working the records room and I'm sure I could convince her to let me glance at Baron's file long enough to get the information that you need."

"Oh my gosh Charlotte, that would be so amazing! I'd love you forever!" She flung her arms around her best friend, squeezing tightly. When she let go she lifted her head to look Charlotte in the face. "How are you gonna do it? Convince her to let you look I mean?"

A smile broke out over Charlotte's face. "Not sure yet but whatever it is you know I'll do it with flair." Then she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and turned back in the direction of the Administration Building.


	3. Chapter 3

2215 Tawny Willow Road looked like every other house on Tawny Willow. A perfectly white concrete square with two windows on the front wall and a white door, all the yards fenced in by white vinyl planks. The only thing that made this particular house stand out was the blue and black Harley in the driveway but what really made it better than all of the rest of the houses on Tawny Willow, at least to Alexa, was the fact that Baron Corbin lived there.

She'd been completely surprised when just twenty minutes after Charlotte had left her in the courtyard to head for the Administration Building she'd returned to their dorm room with a thin manila envelope and a triumphant smile, looking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. She was flushed and out of breath and she wondered just what Charlotte had done to get the information. Being the type of person that she was though she wasn't going to have to wonder long.

"I've seen you run a mile in six minutes and not be this out of breath or as red in the face as you are now. What _exactly_ did you do to get this information?"

She sauntered over to the desk where Alexa was sitting and if it was even possible she looked more satisfied with herself than she had just a second ago.

"As I told you, I know the girl working in the records room. I didn't tell you that she was insanely attractive. So ya know a little flirting, a really hot make out session in the records room and the promise that I would call her got me three minutes in the room alone. Finding your boy Baron was all too easy." She handed her the manila envelope. "So easy in fact I had time to spare and therefore snoop and did you know that Becky's GPA is a single point away from NXT revoking her scholarship?" She tapped a finger against her chin. "I wonder if that happened, if they'd also revoke her student visa? Wouldn't Sasha just be devastated to lose her bestie." She snickered. "Oh and that Crowe guy got busted for pot last year."

She opened the envelope and inside was a single sheet of paper with Baron's address, phone number and his GPA (which was a solid 3.34 by the way). She laughed and asked her friend what possible use his GPA could be to her and why she'd felt the need to include that bit of information in their little scheme. Charlotte had simply replied that it was always nice for a girl to know if a guy was a complete moron or not before they started dating.

"After all, it would have saved me a hell lot of grief with Tyler."

Alexa remembered Tyler, gorgeous face, nice body but nothing in his skull but sarcasm, cruelty and vanity. He was one of those douches that used a "selfie stick" and thought he was the most phenomenal man to grace planet earth in the history of ever. When Charlotte had finally kicked him to the curb she'd actually thrown a secret party for all of their mutual friends so they could celebrate the end of Tyler.

She was brought back to the present by the passing of another car, it was one of those community watch people and it was the third time this one had gone by since she'd been sitting here and with each pass the look the octogenarian gave her got nastier and nastier. If she didn't do something soon she was probably going to have problems. Problems that would involve cops and possible prowling accusations and she absolutely did not want to deal with that.

She'd thought about calling Baron instead of going to his house but if she called he would probably freak out, call her a stalker or something and hang up on her. Showing up at his house and sitting outside didn't seem any less stalker-like but at least if she was right in front of him it would be easier to convince him to let her explain things.

It had seemed like a reasonable enough plan but now that Alexa was sitting in her car across the street from Baron's house she couldn't seem to gather the courage to get out of her car and go knock on the door. She'd been sitting out here for like thirty minutes now and if she didn't do something soon one of his neighbors or that nagging neighborhood watch guy were bound to call the cops or something.

 _Alright Alexa get your shit together!_ _You posed naked in front of this guy for over eighteen hours. You're a grown, mature woman in control of her own decisions, her emotions and her sexuality and you really like this guy. Now get your ass out of this car, cross the street and go get him!_ Feeling more confident after her mental pep talk she pulled down the visor to check her make-up one last time, took a deep breath and got out of car and clicked the button to lock it as she crossed the street to Baron's house, her heels _click click clicking_ on the pavement as she did.

The walkway to the front door was lined with a planter made of brick that was full of beautiful purple kiss-me-quick's. Once she stood in front of the door she took one last moment to smooth down her sparkly gold and silver skirt and run her hands over her hair, trying to tame any flyaway strands. Another steadying breath and she rapped her knuckles against the door three times in quick succession. _Bum, bum, bum._ No response. She waited a few moments and was about to raise her hand to knock again when she heard Baron call out, "Just a sec."

She took a step back from the door and was about to run a hand over her skirt again out of pure nervousness but she didn't get the chance because Baron chose that moment to open the door and she had to restrain herself from letting out a whistle of appreciation. Apparently she'd caught him in the middle of a shower because he was standing there wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a shocked expression. His shoulder length hair was dripping and a light gloss of water still covered his chest and abdomen. The towel seemed to be loosening as they stood there and it began to dip lower and lower until she saw just the barest hint of his trimmed pubic hair.

She rallied quickly though, "I've never seen your other tattoos before. I really like the birds and the stars and the like…prism thing around the heart is pretty cool. They're really beautiful Baron." She was having a hard time keeping her eyes on his face, they kept wanting to drift lower in the hopes of catching a peek of that trimmed brown hair again.

When he noticed that her eyes kept flicking downwards he pulled the towel up higher and tucked the edges in a little tighter. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he smiled, one of the few she'd ever seen from him and then he finally spoke, "Okay first of all, how did you get my address? Second of all, I doubt that you did whatever you did to get my address just so that you could come here to talk to me about tattoos. What gives, princess? What are you really doing here?"

"Well I...I uh…you see…" She'd already been nervous when she got there and seeing Baron's half naked dripping body was making it hard for her to string together a coherent sentence.

He held up his hand to stop her pitiful attempt at answering his question and she closed her mouth so hard her teeth clacked together. _Oh my God._ His hands though, gosh! They were large, hardened by his mechanic work and with visible calluses along the palm, a hand that would probably feel amazing sliding over her bare skin. _Stop it Alexa!_ _Don't go there._

"As you can see I'm not exactly appropriately dressed to be standing in my doorway and _not_ having a conversation with you so why don't you come inside and I'll get dressed, then we can finish…whatever this is."

 _Oh don't get dressed on my account_ , she thought as Baron led her into the house. The front door opened directly into the living room, the walls were painted a light blue and covered with photographs of motorcycles and wolves and Vikings. There was a leather couch long enough to seat like at least six people and a leather recliner situated at the end of the couch. Along the wall opposite the couches there was an entertainment center with a large flat screen TV. Not too shabby for a college student.

"Go ahead and have a seat, I'll just be a minute." He said, then turned and disappeared down the hallway.

She went over to the couch and sat down at the end closet to the windows on the front wall of the house. The couch was very plush and when she sat back all the way she sunk so far into it that her feet didn't even touch the floor anymore. Deciding that probably wasn't the best position to be in when Baron returned she scooched to the edge of the couch so that her feet remained planted firmly on the floor. She couldn't believe that she'd actually come here in the first place and now add to that the fact that she was actually, right at this very moment in his house and she was equal parts nervousness and excitement.

She was pulled from her inner monologue by Baron's reentry into the room. He'd decided to throw on some loose fitting gray sweat pants but had opted not to put on a shirt at all. He came and sat down next to her on the sofa and she could still smell the shower she'd interrupted, the scents still clinging to him. He smelled like water and soap and leather and all man. It was intoxicating to her and she found herself leaning ever so slightly towards him so that she could envelope herself in the scent that seemed to be exclusively _Baron_. He cleared his throat and she jumped back as if she'd been caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar, though if he'd noticed her moment of creepy smelling, he didn't let on.

"So as I was saying before, how did you get my address and why are you here?"

Alexa could feel the blood starting to rush to her face, causing it to grow warm as she started to explain.

"Well I found the portfolio that you left for me and Baron…it was just the most wonderful gift. Your art it's…it's so beautiful and to know that you see me that way and that I'm an inspiration to you, Baron that's just so touching and it really means a lot to me. But then you left before I got the chance to see it, before I got a chance to feel those things and tell you about them, to express my thanks. I was honestly so sad that I couldn't thank you right away and I had no way to get in touch with you and I just didn't know what to do."

"I suppose this is where we get to the part of the story where you explain how your superior detective skills got you my home address?" He said sardonically.

"Yes, it is and for your information I didn't have to lift a finger, that's how powerful I am. I know people who know people that were able to get the info I needed. If I said anything more though, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

He raised one eyebrow in amused speculation. "So basically you're saying that you got someone to break into the records room and risk expulsion for reading private student files, all just to say thanks for some drawings? I think that's totally senseless and endlessly crazy. Why was it that important to you?"

She lowered her eyes to the floor, noticed a brown stain on the white carpet and decided that was what she would focus on so she didn't have to look at him when she explained. "Well ya see thanking you, that wasn't the only reason. I wasn't just upset because I couldn't thank you. It was also because…" she trailed off.

"Because?" he prompted.

"Well because I've been attracted to you since that very first day in class and it quickly turned into a crush and my friend kept telling me to ask you out and I wanted to, I really did but I was afraid that you'd turn me down and then I'd have to keep getting naked in front of you knowing that you didn't feel the same way and I couldn't handle that. I was gonna ask you to exchange numbers on that last day but you just took off. So that's the real reason I wanted to see you again. To tell you that I really like you and I'd love to go out sometime or whatever, ya know if you want to and I really did wanna thank you for the drawings." She said in a rush.

It had been so much easier to spill her guts to the brown stain on the floor instead of Baron and she did actually feel a little better but the longer the silence stretched out the more she felt like this had all been a huge mistake, maybe he wasn't interested. She rose from the couch and started heading for the door to let herself out, trying to retain as much of her dignity as possible.

"I'm sorry for just showing up this way Baron. Thank you again for the gift and just forget about everything else I just said." She'd almost made it to the door when suddenly he was there, blocking her path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess. You don't just get to drop news like that on a guy and then take off."

Alexa didn't like feeling as if she were being ordered to do something and with her emotions already in a jumble his statement easily sparked her temper. She looked him square in the eye as she replied icily, "I can and I will. Now get out of my way Baron, before I make you get out of my way." She took three more steps towards the door but he grabbed her the arm and turned her around, placing a hand on each shoulder effectively holding her in place.

"I just needed a minute to process what you said."

He took a deep breath and Alexa could see the play of muscle in his chest as he did so. Angry or not it was incredibly hard to tear her eyes away from his gorgeous body but he was talking again and she didn't want to seem rude so she went back to looking at his face.

"I like you too, Alexa. I like you a lot actually, more than I've liked anyone in a long time. I wanted to ask you out too but I was sure that you'd say no because I'm not some metrosexual business major with a country club membership and a Jag. And you, you're like this perfect, beautiful, pixie princess and I'm just this grungy auto mechanics major. I thought you only talked to me because we had that class together kind of. I wasn't even sure if I should consider us friends so I never dared hope that you would want to go out with me. So yeah, I needed a minute to process it."

He liked her. He liked her! Baron Corbin liked Alexa Bliss! She could hardly believe it, she thought her heart might burst from pure joy. She was laughing and she couldn't even remember when she'd started. She jumped up into Baron's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and looping her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard and lost his balance for a split second before pressing Alexa against the front door (which was a lot better than falling on his ass or dropping her).

Their bodies were pressed together from chest to crotch, faces just inches apart. For the first time she noticed that there was a light ring of hazel around the pupil of his brown eyes and he had the faintest sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose. The elation she was feeling at the realization that he felt the same attraction to her as she did to him coupled with the pressure of their crotches pressed together was causing her body to respond of its own volition. Her heart started to pound harder in her chest, her breathing became quicker and she could feel her skin starting to get warm. His chest muscles flexed with every breath he took, causing the material of Alexa's shirt to rub over her nipples and she could feel them beginning to pucker in response.

He could feel her nipples pebbling through her shirt and his dick was starting to take interest, awakened by the pressure of her pelvis pressed against his own. She broke his gaze and her eyes came to settle on his lips. He saw the tip of a pink tongue swipe across her glossy bottom lip and that was about all the temptation he could take. Ever so slowly, giving her time to change her mind if she wanted, he brought his face closer and closer to hers until he could feel her breath ghosting over his face. Never taking his eyes off of hers he waited for any sign that she didn't want this to happen, when she gave no objections he tilted his head a little to the right and she tilted hers a little to the left and then their lips touched for the first and it was heavenly. He brushed his lips lightly over hers once, twice, three times before tracing the outline with the tip of his tongue, her mouth opened on a sigh and he took that opportunity to slip inside. He wanted to explore her mouth, to savor it and so he slid his tongue over hers before moving it along the insides of her cheeks and over the edges of her perfect teeth. She quickly began to respond to his attentions, swirling her tongue around his and seeking to take control of the kiss by sucking the tip of his tongue into her mouth.

Alexa wanted more, more of his kisses, more of his body, more of his touch, just _more_. She changed the angle of the kiss and forced her tongue farther into his mouth, exploring it as he had explored hers until their kiss was just a tangle of tongues and lips and teeth. She could hear her own quiet little sighs and moans of delight but it felt as if they weren't even coming from her. Was she even here right now? Or was this all just an elaborate hallucination and she was really still in her dorm? It didn't matter, her entire world had narrowed down to this moment. Finally, the need for oxygen won out and they broke apart, Alexa sliding down along the front of his body until her feet were once again on the floor.

On her way down though she'd definitely been able to feel the press of his erection against her and she licked her lips just thinking of all the delightful things she could do with this man. She could still taste him, peppermint and something else that she couldn't put a name to but it was all Baron. She could still feel her heart pounding behind her ribs but her breathing had finally started to return too normal. She stood there staring up at him with wide eyes, completely dumbstruck for a moment because for all her gumption, she had no idea what to do next. She'd shown up at his house completely out of the blue to thank him for a gift and had ended up spilling her guts to him about her feelings and then they were making out with her pressed to his front door. Did they move on to the bedroom to continue things, which Alexa was totally down for, or did he want her to leave? Should they just go back to the living room to talk? She had no idea what the fuck she was doing or what he wanted but she knew two things for sure: Baron Corbin was an amazing kisser and he had a really big dick.

Alexa hadn't said a word since the kiss had ended, she'd just been standing there and alternating between staring at him and staring at the floor for a good three minutes and it was just about to drive him mad when he realized that it wasn't the floor she'd been staring at. What had started off as a slight erection in the beginning had now turned into a full blown hard on that was tenting the front of his sweat pants. He reached down to try and cover himself.

"Shit, sorry Alexa. I never meant for it to...get so obvious."

That bright, devilish smile spread across her face again and she reached out to wrap her small hand around his dick, stroking it gently through his pants. He felt his knees start to go weak and he had to use all his concentration to keep from falling.

"You know Baron; I could take care of this for you."

She took a step back and slid her skirt down her legs before kicking it to the side, her shirt came next and then she was standing in front of him in nothing but a periwinkle blue lace bra that left her nipples and areolas on full display, the thong was made of the same shade of lace as the bra and he could see the heart he'd grown so fond of in the past eighteen weeks peeking through the lace. She gave him only a moment to enjoy the view before she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her arms to land at her feet.

"So are you gonna show me to your room or are you gonna fuck me against the door?"

She was so nonchalant about it, like she was asking him if he preferred Coke or Pepsi. Baron had dated his fair share of bold women but never one who had asked about sex quite so boldly. It turned him on, the way she was so sure of what she wanted and it just so happened that he was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and right now that was Alexa.

"Well the bed came to mind first but then I thought of something even better. This little fantasy that I've had ever since you took that first bite out of that peach. You don't mind getting a little sticky, do you princess?" He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a bowl of fresh peaches.

"I've been buying them since that first day. Every night before bed I'd eat a peach and when I'd lay down to go to sleep I'd think of you. The next day I'd draw whatever it was that I had been thinking about before I fell asleep. I guess maybe that's why most of them are uh… _sexual_ in nature."

He pulled her tight to his body and she stood on her tip toes to try and feel more of him pressed against her now that they were skin to skin. Sensing what she wanted he planted a firm hand on each of her ass cheeks and lifted her up until they were chest to chest and held her there. The feel of her breasts pressed against his bare chest was divine and every time one of them took a breath her nipples rubbed against him and the sensation was causing shivers to slide up and down her spine.

He brought his face closer to hers and then whispered into her ear. "I want to see you eat a peach for me Alexa, I want to watch the sweet juices running over your body and then I want to lick up every last drop." He slid his nose along her jawline until his mouth was hovering over hers and she could feel his breath hot on her lips. "Once you're good and clean I'll finally get the answer to a question that's been plaguing me since the day we met."

"And what question is that?" she murmured.

"What's sweeter: a peach or Alexa Bliss?"


	4. Chapter 4

Baron picked Alexa up and set her on the counter-top before leaning back against the opposite side, his eyes never straying from hers. To her left was the bowl of peaches and she looked them over analytically, trying to pick the best one before finally deciding on the biggest, and hopefully juiciest, one out of the bunch. It was so large that it barely fit in her petite hands, the fine layer of fuzz covering its skin tickling the inside of her palm. Bringing the peach to her mouth she kept her eyes on Baron when she took the first bite, the juice trailed down her chin to her breasts and stomach and the entire time she ate the peach not once did she take her eyes off of his.

For his part he just stood there across the kitchen from her, still as a statue, the only part of him that moved was his eyes as they followed the flow of juices over her body. He watched as it flowed over her chin, splitting into tiny rivers that fell over the tops of her breasts, the valley in between and over her stomach, some of it pooling in her bellybutton. The second peach caused more juice to cover her body and by the time she had finished it the front of her body was sticky and glistening with peach juice.

Throughout all of it he'd just stood there, never saying a word, just staring at her with those brown eyes made so much brighter by his arousal. She was reaching for her third peach when he pushed off the counter and came to stand in front of her, mere inches separating their bodies. His eyes traveled up and down her body, which was now covered in peach juice, and he licked his lips. He took her hands in his and then set them at the counters edge, wrapping her fingers around it so that she was gripping it.

"Keep your hands right here princess. Don't move them until I tell you too okay?" She was skeptical but she agreed anyways.

He brought his face still closer to hers and then his tongue darted out and licked a quick line over her chin, as if testing to see how it would taste. She supposed it must have been satisfactory because he started trailing his tongue all over the underside of her chin and neck and it was becoming harder and harder for her to think of anything except his mouth, lower and lower he went until he was licking between her breasts and then another tortuously slow drag of his tongue upwards again. Every lick sent electric shivers throughout her body, it felt like every bit of her skin was tingling, as if someone were sweeping a feather over every inch of her and she could feel the beginnings of arousal trickling into her lower abdomen. If he didn't get to licking something much more important soon though she was gonna loose her mind.

He must have sensed what she wanted because his explorations had finally led him to the topside of her breast and he used the flat of his tongue to cover the slope in two slow licks before moving down to lick around her nipple with the tip of it. When his tongue touched her nipple for the first time she let out a satisfied moan and when he looked up at her she could see the cocky satisfaction shining in his eyes. He sucked her whole nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it again and again, light kitten licks at the tip and longer laves around the whole of her nipple and areola. Once he was satisfied that not a drop of the sweet stickiness had been left he turned his attention to her other breast, showing it the same attention he had the other. She pulled him tighter to her breast, signaling that she wanted more. He responded by plucking at her nipple with his teeth and lightly nibbling it. She threw her head back and moaned again.

"Fuck yes, that's so good." He gave her tit one final suck, releasing it with an audible pop. She frowned at the loss of sensation but then he was getting on his knees in front of her and in their current position his mouth was completely level with her pussy. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes and she nodded in response, granting him permission for whatever he was asking. He slid his hands, wide and rough just as she'd imagined, up her legs and hooked his thumbs under the strap of her thong and she lifted her hips as he slowly began to slide them down over her legs. For every inch he moved them down he kissed her, on her hip bones, her mound and finally over the heart shape that she liked to keep her pubic hair shaved into. Gravity took care of the rest and her panties slid down her legs to be kicked to the side. He swept his tongue over her mound once, slowly, and then again and again. She was making these little mewling sounds that she'd never heard from herself before, all of this licking and teasing just above where she really wanted him was driving her mad. If he didn't do something soon she'd have to take control of things herself and get things started ASAP.

He put the tip of his tongue at the apex of her labia and started to lick upwards, over her mound and up to her belly button, dipping into it just a little and causing Alexa to yelp in surprise, over her stomach and between her breasts, back up her neck and over her chin before kissing her firmly. He tasted like peaches and that mixture of peppermint and mystery that was all his.

"I do believe you're all clean now, Miss Bliss. So if you'll follow me we'll get to the second part of our program."

He grabbed her up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the hall and into the bedroom. The walls were tan, the king size bed had a wooden frame with an ornate headboard and the bedding was all in shades of crimson. He laid her down in the center of the bed and then crawled on top of her, slipping one of his legs between hers, holding himself up on his hands so as not crush her under his weight. He gave her one last searing kiss before sliding down her body until his mouth was hovering over her pussy. He shot her a smile, tinged with the same cockiness she'd seen in his eyes back in the kitchen.

"Spread your legs for me princess." His voice was deeper, roughened by his arousal and she obliged him by opening her legs wide enough to accommodate his large shoulders. He put his hands under her ass, grabbing her and pulling her closer to his mouth. He stared at her pussy hungrily before licking his lips. "You have such a beautiful pussy; I can't wait to taste it."

"Why don't you then?!" She huffed in frustration.

"Patience pixie, I was just taking a moment to admire the view."

She huffed again. "You've been admiring the view every Wednesday for the past eighteen weeks, you've seen me naked plenty of times Baron."

"True, but that was always with about twenty other people around plus Baize. This is a completely different situation. You're all _mine_ today." He said possessively, the gravel in his voice shooting a thrill up Alexa's spine.

Without warning he slid his tongue along her slit, dipping inside to flick over her clit. He spread her lips apart, baring her most intimate of parts to his eyes and for a moment she felt a twinge of shyness but just as quickly it was gone and Baron was licking her pussy in quick swipes from her opening to her clit before swirling his tongue around the engorged bud. She was already so wet from their foreplay that in no time his face was covered in her juices. He slipped his pointer finger inside her and curled it up trying to find her g-spot; when he found it she clenched tight around him and her back arched off the bed. Baron kept at it, flicking and swirling his tongue over her clit lightly and tapping his finger against her g-spot. She was moaning nonstop now, intermingled with this kind of whimpering sound. He stopped long enough to ask her, "You like that Alexa? You want more?"

She was almost past the point of being able to answer with all the pleasure coursing through her body, it was like tingles emanating from her clit and then spreading throughout her entire body. She felt hot and cold at the same time, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Her thighs were shaking, pussy clenching but she managed to pull herself together enough to answer "Oh yes Baron, it feels so fuckin good, gimme more."

He slid another of his thick fingers into her tight pussy and scissored them before again curling his fingers against her g-spot. She was breathing heavily, her tits were swaying with each panting breath she took and he could see her hands, wrapped up in her hair and pulling at the roots, trying to find any type of release for all of the feelings building up inside her. "You gonna come for me baby?" he whispered against her cunt.

"Yes Baron please, please don't stop, I'm gonna come." Just as the word 'come' left her lips he felt her pussy clench so tightly around his fingers he could no longer move them, her entire body went rigid and she released a primal scream. When she started to come down her body began to relax and he slowly removed his fingers, a little bit of clear fluid leaking out as he did, proof of her recent orgasm. She tasted sweet and bitter and like a hundred other things he couldn't put a name to all at the same time. He brought his fingers to his mouth to lick at them before taking them fully into his mouth, wanting to get every last delicious bit of her that he could. She stared at him as he did it and she had the nerve to look abashed, the girl that not forty minutes ago had asked if he'd like to fuck her against his front door. It was kinda cute really.

"Well that answers that question."

She was still so lost in the afterglow that she was confused and had to ask, "What question?"

He crawled up the bed so he was lying next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You know, the question that got us into bed in the first place. What's sweeter: a peach or Alexa Bliss?" He chuckled.

She smiled. "Ah yes, I do seem to remember that you'd been wondering about the answer to that question. Well Mr. Corbin, now you know."

A few minutes passed in silence as he just savored the feel of Alexa warm and in his arms but the peace was soon broken by a light punch to his chest. He opened his eyes to see that she had a less than pleased expression on her face. "So what's the answer?"

Baron pulled her down, slipping his tongue into her mouth for a deep kiss that left them both breathless before replying. "You, of course."

She could still feel his hard cock pressed against her through his sweat pants…wait a minute _through_ his _sweatpants_?! Why the fuck was he still dressed? She slid a hand down to rub over the cotton covered length and he inhaled sharply through his nose, his stomach and thighs tightening in response.

"Why are you still wearing clothes Corbin? How am I supposed to worship this magnificent cock if you keep it covered up?"

He didn't have to be asked twice. Quick as a flash his sweats were down his legs and flung across the room carelessly and for the first time Alexa was able to gaze at his nude body. She took a few moments to just to take in the magnificence that was Baron, his defined pecs covered in those colorful tattoos, a muscular stomach that had a little bit of cushion over it to add just a bit of softness. His cock stood up from his body, straight and proud and surrounded by trim brown hairs. She had been right about Baron having a big dick, it had to be at least nine inches long and thick. His legs were just as defined as the rest of him and lightly covered with course brown hair.

It was Alexa's turn to slither her way down his body until she was lying between his thighs. She drug the tip of one manicured nail up the underside of his dick from base to tip and watched as it twitched in response. One light circle around the head and she took him in her hand, causing him to let out a gruff moan. He felt like a solid rod of flame, his cock so hot and hard in her hand, gripping him more firmly she gave it three quick strokes; up then down and with a slight twisting motion at the end of each stroke. She lowered her head until her lips were floating just above the swollen tip where she blew a light breath over the head, enjoying the way his body jerked and so she did it again.

" _Fuck_ princess, I don't know how much more of this I can take." He sounded desperate and out of breath, like he'd been running.

She trailed her eyes up his body until they were locked with his and she tightened her grip on his cock, adding a little more pressure before responding. "Oh you'll take more Baron and you'll love every second of it." And then she took him into her mouth until her lips met her fingers where she still held him firm, bobbing up and down on his dick a few times before removing her hand and slowly working on taking more of his length into her mouth.

"Oh shit Alexa!" His hand was tangled in her hair, guiding her up and down his length, pulling back when she gagged and never forcing her to take more than she could handle. By the time she was able to take him all the way to the base her chin was covered with saliva, coating his cock and beginning to pool around his sac. He held her there for a moment and she swallowed around the cock filling her throat until he pulled her back up, just the head still cradled in her mouth.

She took charge then, taking his cock back into her mouth and working it with her hand, swirling her tongue around the head. His hand in her hair was more of an anchor for him now than a guide for her as his pleasure mounted. She took her other hand and began to fondle his balls, their coating of spit making them roll easily in her hand. He let out another guttural groan, lifting his hips off of the mattress and she knew that she had him right where she wanted him.

Baron could feel his orgasm building, rushing towards him like a tidal wave meant to drown but just as he was about to reach that pinnacle of pleasure she pulled up and off of his dick, leaning back until she was kneeling between his thighs smiling up at him with the tip of one finger held between her perfect teeth. He pushed himself onto his elbows, still breathing heavily, body still tingling and fuzzy from his almost-orgasm.

"Why'd you stop? Is something wrong?" He was worried that he'd somehow done something wrong, something that had upset her and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He only ever wanted to make Alexa happy, she was his pixie princess. Hold up, had he just called her _his_ pixie princess? What was that all about? But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was what had caused Alexa to stop and so he shoved those thoughts away for further examination later.

"Nothing's wrong Bear, I just don't want you to come yet. I have so much more planned for you today." She moved back up his body until she was straddling his hips. She grabbed a hold of his cock and slid it along her wet slit until the tip of his cock was brushing against her opening but before she could slide down and sheath him inside her he grabbed her hips to stop her.

"I have condoms if you want to use one and if you don't want to use one I'm clean, I have my results to prove it. It's all up to you, whatever you wanna do." Alexa thought that this was just about the sweetest thing a guy had ever said to her right before sex and she leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm on the pill and I don't need to see those results. I trust you Baron." Another kiss. "Now let's fuck!" She started to slowly slide down his dick, taking it in all the way to the hilt and they both let out sighs of satisfaction. He was so big that even after all of their foreplay and how dripping wet she was it was still a tight fit and she could feel her pussy stretching in order to accommodate his girth. After giving herself a few moments she planted her hands on his chest and started to slide back up his dick until only the head was inside her and then working her way back down. He kept his hands on her hips to help guide her and when she was able to take his length easily she quickened her pace until she was bouncing on his cock, breasts swaying with the motion and the sounds of smacking flesh filling the room. He felt so good inside her, the pleasure doubled because of tissues made sensitive by her earlier orgasm. Sometimes on the down stroke his dick would get so deep that he'd bump her cervix and the first time it happened she felt this deep, sharp shot of pleasure burst through her body. _Fuck_ it felt good. Leaning back and placing her hands on Baron's thighs she started to move her hips around in a circle, first one way and then the other, grinding her pussy against his pelvis. He started to thrust up into her hard and fast, his grip on her hips hard enough to leave marks. She slid her hands up her body to grab her bouncing tits, giving them a squeeze and tweaking her nipples between forefinger and thumb.

One minute she was on top, riding him for all she was worth and he was pounding up into her and then the next he flipped them so that she was on her back and still he never stopped fucking her. The change in angle made it so that he hit her cervix with every thrust and she screamed her pleasure. "Oh my god Bear, just like that, fuck me just like that. You're gonna make me come again." He grabbed her legs, holding them together and resting them against his shoulder, continuing his assault on her pussy. That deep ball of pleasure in the pit of her stomach was growing ever larger, spreading throughout the rest of her until she could feel it in her very fingertips. It was too hot, it felt like her body was on fire and she could feel her face burning but goosebumps still covered her body. She thought that if she didn't find release soon she'd lose her mind. They'd lock her away in the loony bin and when people stopped to ask what was wrong with her the nurses would reply ' _Sexual frustration. Fried the girl's brain, poor thing.'_ One, two, three, four more strokes and he hit that spot just the right way and then she was coming and screaming and pulling her hair but all she was aware of was the white hot electricity shooting through her body.

He never stopped, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, his thrusts becoming harder and jerkier and she knew that he was close. "Yeah you like that princess, you like the way I fuck your sweet pussy? You like coming on this dick?" He punctuated each word with a deep thrust and the audible smack of his body against hers and her simultaneous _oh, oh, oh's_ filled the room and then he shouted, "Oh fuck!" and his orgasm crashed over him. His body went stiff and she could feel his dick twitching and shooting his hot come inside her. His eyes were closed tightly, his face scrunched together as if he were in pain and then he was slipping out of her, collapsing onto the mattress beside her, his body covered with sweat and breathing like he'd just finished a marathon.

She moved to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her so they were laying in the same position as they had been earlier. His chest was sweaty and her cheek was sticking to it but she didn't care because she was sweaty and out of breath too and all she wanted was to be close to him. She had just about drifted off to sleep when she felt Baron go tense against her. Her eyes sought his face and she could see that his eyes had gone hard, a stern look replacing the bliss that had been there mere minutes ago. She separated her sweaty body from his and sat up, moving back a bit so they were no longer touching.

"What's wrong, why do you have that look on your face? You seemed fine just a second ago so what gives?"

He lowered his eyes to her hips, where he'd gripped her earlier and she could see that the beginnings of finger shaped bruises were starting to form on her hips.

"That should never have happened, I shouldn't have lost control…I shouldn't have squeezed so hard. You're gonna have _bruises_ Alexa I can already see them, bruises that I put there. I don't ever wanna hurt you." He sat up quickly, turning to put his feet on the floor and facing away from her. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair in frustration, mussing it even more.

Baron was afraid he hurt her; which was the farthest thing from the truth. In fact, Alexa liked sex to be a little on the rough side but with her size guys tended to assume that she was a delicate little flower and she could understand why he was worried about her but his fears were completely unfounded. And just when she thought he couldn't get any cuter. She crawled on her knees until she was kneeling behind him and pressed herself up against his back wrapping her arms around him. He was still rigid under her touch but she laid kisses all along his neck and shoulders in an effort to soothe him.

"Baron you didn't hurt me; you could never hurt me. If you ever did anything that I didn't like I would tell you and trust me everything that we did here today was more than okay with me. It was wonderful Baron, probably one of the best sexual experiences of my life. I'll look at these bruises tomorrow and every day that they're visible and I'll remember what we did here. The way your cock felt inside me, the way your hands felt sliding over my body, how your mouth felt against my skin. These are good bruises Bear and I'll cherish them. Now come lay back down with me. I wanna cuddle some more." He turned back to her and his lips twitched a smile before he climbed back into bed and pulled her close, covering them both with his blanket.

Long after Alexa had drifted off to sleep Baron lay there awake, his thoughts going a mile a minute and they all kept leading back too earlier when he'd thought of her as _his_ pixie princess. He gazed down at her, curled up in the crook of his arm, a lock of her blonde blue hair had shifted to cover her face and he brushed it back behind her ear. She nuzzled into his hand at the contact and smiled in her sleep. That was when Baron knew for sure that this was what he wanted; Alexa in his arms, in his bed, in his life, forever. He loved her. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was just lust or some infatuation he knew better. One day at a time she'd skipped her way into his heart and now he didn't know what to do about it.

He was still staring at her when she opened those bright blue eyes and grinned at him before asking, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He tried to think of something to say but all that came out was, "I love you." And the second the words left his mouth he wished that he could take them back. What kind of loser says 'I love you' right after sex?

Since meeting Baron and spending time with him Alexa had tried to put into words what she felt for him. It was more than friendship; it was more than fondness or lust. When she thought about him she got all light and floaty and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. When he had been inside her she'd felt this sense of wholeness that she'd never felt with anyone else and now that she had been with him she couldn't really see herself with anyone else and if that wasn't love well then she didn't know what was. She loved this man, she wanted to be his and she wanted him be hers. They might not stay together forever but that was something to worry about later. "I love you too, Baron." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now was that all?"

He had this look of complete astonishment on his face, mouth hanging open like one of those wall mounted fish. He physically shook himself before answering. "Yeah I guess that's it then." And he laughed.

"Good because I'm hungry." Then she hopped out of the bed and started towards the kitchen, not even bothering to try and cover herself and he watched the way her ass jiggled with each step as she walked away.

"Stop staring at my ass Corbin. This ain't Drawing Figures anymore." All he heard after that were her feminine giggles as she continued to make her way to the kitchen.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that's all folks. Let me know what ya think?


End file.
